Video Chat
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Santana and Brittany discover Quinn still loves Sam and they have the most awkward video chat known to man...


_**This takes place after 3x03 (Asian F) at Brittany's house. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

_**Santana POV**_

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You guys keep thinking of campaigning ideas," Quinn said as she walked off to the bathroom.

"She just went to the bathroom, like, 20 minutes ago, right?" Britt nodded. "And she didn't eat or drink since." I thought out loud, confirming my suspicions.

"Should we follow her?" Brittany asked. I nodded and we followed her to the bathroom. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Quinn?"

"YES!" She screamed. I opened the door to find her with her hand up her skirt and holding a picture. Brittany shrieked and covered her eyes. I starred at her in shock. She took her hand out of her skirt and threw the picture to the side.

"Is she done?" Brittany asked, completely freaked.

"Yeah," I answered. She uncovered her eyes and picked up the picture.

"It's Sam as Rocky."

"You're still into trouty mouth?" I asked "Quinn…you have _**got**_ to get over him."

"What if I don't want to?"

"He moved. You're not gonna see him again. You need to get over him," Brittany said. Unusually wise of her. Quinn started crying.

"Well, it's hard to forget someone when you're in love with them, and I know I have to get over him because he's gone but…I just can't."

"We can video chat with him," Brittany suggested. Another oddly good idea.

"Britt, you're a freakin' genius."

"NO!" Quinn screeched. "I don't want him to see me like this." So she acknowledged the fact that she was messed up. We dragged her into Britt's room and logged onto my email.

"How convenient," I half-sang. "He's online. Right. Now."

"NO!" She screamed again. God, it was like that was the only thing she could say. So of course, I chatted him.

"Hey, guys," Sam said, quickly appearing on the screen. Quinn hid under the desk but Brittany pulled her up. "And…Quinn."

"We miss you froggy lips," I said.

"Especially Quinn!" Brittany shouted, making Quinn flush.

"Hey Quinn, don't you have something to tell Sam?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"I'll tell him then," Brittany said. "Quinn fingers herself while holding a picture of you as Rocky." Quinn hid her face in her hands in shame and I face-palmed.

"Not that. The other thing. She's gonna tell him when she's ready," I said.

"That's the only thing we learned in the bathroom," Brittany said.

"No, the fact that she loves him" I blurted out. I covered my mouth "I'm so sorry, Q."

"Is it true?" Sam asked.

"What part?" Quinn took her head out of her hands.

"Both." She bit her lip and nodded. He started laughing.

"It's not funny!" she screamed.

"It kinda is but I'm laughing because I love you, too. I went out with Santana to make you jealous and I went out with Mercedes to take my mind off of you but it didn't work. Will you be my long distance girlfriend?" She nodded.

"Can I come over for winter break?" She asked.

"One second." He walked off screen and he came back a minute later. "My parents said yes."

******************************Winter break*******************************

Quinn POV

I knocked on Sam's door and opened it. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to cuddle by the fire. I'm wearing my big sweatpants."

"Do you have a picture of me as Rocky too?"

"Shut up. It's totally your fault."

"How so?" I eyed his abs and he saw me starring.

"You know why."

"I know but I just want you to say it."

"I can't. It makes me think... bad things." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"No!" I screamed. He started putting his shirt over his head. "You're really sexy," I blurted out. He put his shirt down. I let my hormones take over my body and pushed him onto his bed. We started making out until I felt him get hard through his pants. I stopped kissing him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down at his pants. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't see it."

"Do you have anything?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He was clearly shocked.

"I like that I can do that to you. It's sorta... hot," I admitted "Do you have anything?" I asked again.

**********************************Later*********************************

"I like cuddling by the fire. It's so romantic."

"I'm really glad you came over for break. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too but we can video chat and email," I said.

"I know but I just wanna see you in person," he replied.

"After graduation we can see each other again. We can go to the same college..."

"Well whatever we decide to do, just remember I'll always love you."

_**The End!**_


End file.
